1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for attaching a bearing to a side plate of a roller slide, a side frame of a roller conveyor, etc. More particularly, it is directed to a bearing case to be fitted into a hole for the attachment of a rotary shaft.
2. Prior Art
A rotary shaft of a roller slide or conveyor is supported by a ball or a roller bearing attached to its side plate or frame.
Usually, a bearing such as a ball or roller bearing is built in a housing formed of a tough material such as cast iron fixed to a side plate or the like by means of bolts.
To this end, however, at least two bolt holes, through which the housing is bolted, have to be provided in each side plate or frame in addition to a hole for the attachment of a rotary shaft. This poses a problem of requiring much labor and time.
In particular, a bearing built in installations located outdoors such as a roller slide has a short service life, partly because it is exposed to wind and rain over an extended period of time and partly because it takes up much sand grains, etc. A considerable difficulty is also encountered in fixing such bearing, because the fixture must be carried out at a construction site.
Having been accomplished with the foregoing in mind, the present invention seeks to provide a bearing case which enables a bearing to be easily attached to a side plate of a roller slide or a side frame of a roller conveyor and has an increased service life outdoors.